1000 ans de plus ou de moins
by Elenna Laurefindele
Summary: Lothlorien, période indéterminée. Galadriel réfléchit sur les différences d'âges entre les races de la Terre du Milieu. Entre calculs mathématiques, blagues lourdes et oublis... Sa réflexion la poussera hors des limites du raisonnable, au plus grand désespoir de son mari.


_Bon, une amie m'a donné cette idée et du coup j'ai écrit... **ça**... Oui le "ça" est on ne peut plus justifié au vu du contenu. Je l'ai écrit à l'arrache en me demandant ce que ça allait donner._

_Eh bien, on verra ça quand vous aurez finis mais moi je vous dis : __BONNE CHANCE._

_PS : Personnages très OOC et WTF très présent... Si vous cherchez quelque chose de sérieux, vous vous êtes plantés. Faites demi-tour dès que possible. De plus les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de J.R.R Tolkien, bien qu'il aurait honte s'il voyait ça._

_Bonne lecture._

**0o0o0o0**

**\- 1000 ans de plus ou de moins -**

**0o0o0o0**

« On m'a souvent posé une question qui parait simple mais qui pour moi ne l'est pas du tout. Quel était mon âge ? Le problème c'est que je n'en sais rien moi… Quand j'étais petite, je m'amusait à compter mais, après avoir passé les 1000 ans… j'ai arrêté. On arrivait plus à faire rentrer les bougies sur le gâteau !

Bon plus sérieusement, j'ai réfléchis à la question en me demandant ce que j'allais bien pouvoir répondre la prochaine fois qu'on me la poserai.

Le premier problème quand on demande ça à quelqu'un qui est d'une autre race ; est de savoir si cette personne a les mêmes repères chronologiques. En effet, le temps pour nous les Eldars est immensément plus étendu que celui des humains.

Disons qu'un humain devient majeur à vingt ans. Oui je sais, normalement c'est dix-huit ans mais franchement on ne va pas chipoter pour deux petites années (et prendre vingt simplifiera les calculs). Un elfe est considéré comme majeur à l'âge de cent ans.

[...]

Ça-y-est c'est reparti… Bon les humains arrêtez de vous plaindre, j'essaie de vous expliquer un truc important là…

[...]

Quoi ? Non mais je ne vous permet pas là… Je ne suis pas vieille !

Stop !

[…]_ Bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre […]_

Oui, Celeborn ?

[…]

Non, je ne parle pas toute seule.

[…]

Je t'assure, je vais très bien.

[…]

Les plantes ? Ah bah va les arroser si tu veux, moi j'ai un truc à finir…

[…]

Oui, promis je serai à l'heure pour le repas…

[…]

Et non, je te jure que TOUT VA BIEN !

[…] _Celeborn s'en va._ […]

Ouf… Bon où en-étais-je ? Ah oui, la majorité…

Je voulais vous montrer la différence d'âge et l'écart qu'il peut y avoir entre 2 cultures/races… Comme vous voulez…

Lorsque nous, les elfes, nous parlons d'adultes ; cela sous-entend que l'elfe en question a dépassé les cent ans. Ce qui est pour vous un âge respectable est ; pour nous l'âge où l'on commence à respecter la personne.

[…]

Pourquoi ?

Bah ! Parce qu'elle est adulte évidemment.

[…] _Brouhaha de personnes en désaccord._ […]

Je ne vous ait pas demandé votre avis. Non mais, c'est quoi ces manières ? Bon, puis-je reprendre ?

Merci.

Alors reprenons les calculs… Lorsque l'on prend l'âge de majorité d'un elfe et celui d'un humain… Cela fait qu'il faut multiplier par cinq l'âge d'un Homme pour obtenir l'équivalent chez les elfes. Il faut donc diviser l'âge d'un elfe par cinq, pour obtenir l'équivalent chez les humains. C'est simple en fait !

Par exemple, prenons un elfe de mille ans. Pour les humains ça fait… 1 000 divisé par 5 est égal à 200 ; donc un elfe de mille ans, a l'équivalent de 200 ans chez les humains. Dans l'autre sens, un Homme de cinquante-cinq ans, a l'équivalent de… 55 fois 5 ce qui fait deux mille sept cent cinquante !

[…]

Comment ça ce n'est pas possible ? C'est faux ? Attendez je recommence…

Cinquante-cinq fois un égal cinquante-cinq.

Cinquante-cinq fois deux égal cent dix.

Cinquante-cinq fois trois égal cent soixante-cinq.

Cinquante-cinq fois quatre égal deux cent vingt.

Cinquante-cinq fois cinq égal **deux cent soixante-quinze. **

A oui, effectivement je m'étais trompée.

Bon, résultat, un homme de cinquante-cinq ans chez les hommes, a l'équivalent de deux cent soixante-quinze ans chez les elfes.

Ce n'était pas si compliqué après tout. Et puis, vu mon talent inné pour le calcul… J'aurai peut-être dû suivre un peu mieux en cours de maths quand j'avais 60 ans.

[…]

Quoi ? Bien sûr que je suivais des cours à soixante ans ! Heureusement…

Ah ! Mais c'est vrai, soixante ans pour les elfes… Pas pour les humains bien sûr… Vous à soixante ans vous êtes à la retraite ; donc plus d'école…

[…]

Ce que ça fait pour les humains ? Eh bien… 60 divisé par 5 est égal à 12.

Cela équivalait à un enfant de douze ans chez vous.

Du coup pour revenir au sujet principal, car il y a un sujet principal… Quand vous posez une question à quelqu'un assurez-vous qu'il vous comprenne et que vous parliez bien de la même chose… Parce que sinon, bonjour le quiproquo.

Tiens, en parlant de ça une idée m'est venue… Prenant comme donnée qu'une vie d'un Homme/humain normal est d'environ cent ans. Est que l'on considère que cent ans est un cycle de vie d'un humain. A votre avis, combien de cycles humains a Elrond ? Considérant qu'il a 5 000 ans pour nous.

[...]

Oui je sais... C'est pas son vrai âge mais bon. On s'en moque c'est un exemple. Alors des idées sur le nombre de cycles humains d'Elrond ?

[…]

14 cycles ? OK… Autre chose ?

[…]

137 cycles ? Dis donc, c'est précis ça…

[…]

283,2 cycles ? Mais c'est un concours ou quoi là ? Et il sort d'où le : virgule deux ?

[…] _Voix floues qui se disputent et lancent des résultats sans queue ni tête._ […]

STOP !

Arrêtez le massacre et criez moins fort sinon mon mari va revenir ; et je ne pourrai plus inventer de nouvelles excuses pour expliquer ce brouhaha…

[…]

Merci. Ça fait du bien le silence parfois.

[…]

Non, taisez-vous… J'essaie de ressusciter mes oreilles, ou mes tympans si vous préférez… Tiens d'ailleurs, j'en connait un qui a réussi à ressusciter…

[...]

Je parle de Glorfindel bande d'incultes… Non, je me tait. En plus, ça n'a pas de lien avec le sujet actuel… et ne tentez pas de me faire parler sur ce sujet là, je serai muette comme une tombe. Et puis tant que j'y suis... on va faire une pause. J'en peux plus.

_Dix minutes plus tard_

Alors, après cette pause on va pouvoir reprendre sur des choses sérieuses, alors où en étions-nous ? Ah oui, le nombre de cycles de vie humains d'Elrond… Eh bien, après avoir fait au préalable le calcul. 5 000 divisé par 100 font 50. Donc, sauf erreur de ma part Elrond a environ 50 cycles humains d'âge.

[…]

Ah non ! Vous n'allez pas recommencer…

[…]

Comment ? Son âge chez les humains ? Vous avez des questions vraiment bizarres, vous. Faisons le calcul : 5000 divisé par 5 cela fait 1000… Donc Elrond a mille ans chez les humains.

[…]

Comment ça son âge précis ? Mais je ne le connais pas moi ! Allez lui demander vous-même !

Qu'est-ce-que je peux rajouter moi ? Rien, plus d'idée et en plus, on ne va pas tarder à passer à table. Et comme vous le savez, je lui ai promis d'être à l'heure… D'ailleurs, en parlant du loup on en voit la queue… le voilà qui m'appelle.

[…] _Voix de Celeborn appelant sa femme à table._ […]

OUI, J'ARRIVE !

[…]

Comment ? C'est vrai que dans ce cas on l'entend plutôt le loup. Disons que là, on ne peut pas dire que je le voit. Après, le connaissant c'est rare de le voir.

[…] _Bruit étouffé d'une voix énervée. […]_

OK ! J'ARRIVE DANS DEUX MINUTES !

Bon, je vais y aller sinon, il va encore me faire un sketch comme quoi je ne suis jamais à l'heure et patati et patata.

[…] _Bruit de pas empressés qui se rapproche _[…]

Oulala ! Il n'est pas tout seul là, il en fait du bruit.

[…]_ Bruit de la porte qui_ s'ouvre. […]

Mais, qu'est-ce-qui se passe ? Vous êtes combien là ? 100 ? 200 ? Mais, Celeborn ? Pourquoi y a-t-il autant de monde ? Pourquoi vous-êtes montés ? Mais surtout, depuis quand on a des invités ?

[…]

Comment ça je mettais trop de temps ?

[…]

QUOI ! MON ANNIVERSAIRE ? AUJOURD'HUI ? J'ai quel âge ?

[…]

Comment ça tu ne sais pas ? Et tu crois que je le sais ?

[…] _Réponse positive de Celeborn. _[…]

Mais j'ai arrêté de compter depuis longtemps, et puis… On ne demande pas son âge à une dame ! »

* * *

**0o0o0o0**

* * *

_Bon, j'avoue je suis partie en vrille là. Je me suis clairement lâchée._

_C'est un monologue sans en être un, assez étrange, mais bon..._

_Et on plaindra Galadriel qui avait oublié que c'était son anniversaire. Mais on ne saura jamais quel est son âge. Si vous voulez vraiment savoir, allez lui demander vous-même !_

_Pour ceux qui auraient une impression de déjà vu... J'avoue m'être inspirée du style de Nat (de chez Olo et Nat) pour écrire cette fic. J'espère que personne ne m'en voudra._

_Bon j'espère que cela vous aura plu (même si, vu le contenu, je ne sais pas comment vous pourriez aimer...). Je reprend l'écriture à la fin des vacances (peut-être avant si je peux)..._

_Donc bonnes vacances à tous et à toutes._


End file.
